What It's Like To Really Cry
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Set during OO- Four years ago, Kaylee's parents passed away, leaving Kaylee and Tori on their own in a world filled with monsters and aliens. Now, on the fourth aniversairy of her parent's death, Kaylee's doesn't know how to deal with the pain.


**A/N:** Just a little oneshot I wrote. I kinda realised I never did anything with Kaylee's parent's passing away and kinda pushed it aside. So it's about time I have Kaylee deal with the pain.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Overdrive team. I do, however own Kaylee. She was created by me. I also don't own the song _Cry_ by Kelly Clarkson.

Hope you all enjoy it and leave me a review!

_

* * *

_

If anyone asks

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk._

_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue._

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong._

In mid January, Kaylee sat on her green bed, staring out the window as she held a picture frame close to her chest. Tears were making their way freely down her face and dropped onto the blankets.

Four years ago, Kaylee lost two of the most important people in her life: her parents.

When Kaylee and the Ninja Storm team had their powers, they were determined to save all the ninjas who had been captured by the evil alien Lothor. It had taken them almost a year to successfully get onto Lothor's space ship and rescue the ninjas, but they had managed. Unfortunately not every ninja came home.

Kaylee's parents stayed behind when they saw that she, Hunter, Blake, Kapri and Marah didn't have a way to get out. They cleared a path for the young ninjas and stayed on the ship as it exploded. With the ship being in space, there was no way they could have survived the explosion and made it onto earth.

Kaylee was an orphan.

Luckily, it didn't last long. As soon as Kaylee told Tori about their parents, the water Sensei agreed to become her legal guardian. Of course, Tori had just turned eighteen the previous September, and it wasn't the best living arrangements, but it kept the family of two together.

For a while that is.

Not long after Lothor's defeat, Tori started going out with her long time crush, Blake Bradley. At first, Kaylee was ecstatic for them. She had seen it coming from a mile away and was happy they finally had the guts to do something about it.

But the more they hung out, the less Tori was around for Kaylee. The songstress soon started to resent Blake for stealing her sister.

When Blake proposed, he had completely destroyed his friendship with Kaylee. Naturally there would always be the bond they had, being friends before, but Kaylee hated Blake. He was stealing her sister from her, and leaving her with nothing. Sure, Kaylee and Dustin had been an item for well over a year by that time, and she still had many friends, but with her Ranger business, and Dustin's teaching at the academy, she never saw him. And her new friends didn't really understand what it was like to lose a parent. So the only person she saw on a daily basis that she could talk to was Tori.

Kaylee wasn't one to get upset in public. She would rather keep her emotions bottled up instead of drawing attention to the fact that she was crying.

And that was why she was sitting in her room alone, mourning her parent's death without her sister. Tori hadn't bothered coming to San Angeles for the day.

When the other Rangers found out the meaning of the day, they did all they could to make sure Kaylee was feeling okay, so she pushed back her tears when she faced them.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. You know, it's been four years already. The pain's not bad anymore."_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

Kaylee pulled the picture away from her chest and looked down at it. It was the last picture taken of the girls and their parents before they had been capture by Lothor.

Kaylee's father sat behind the three girls, laughing as Tori stuffed a plastic duck in Kaylee's face, causing the youngest Hanson to fall back. The picture had been taken second's before Kaylee' back hit the ground.

Mrs. Hanson was seated on a chair, looking down at her crazy daughters with a smile on her face. Kaylee started to sob as she remembered the fun she was having with her parents. She remembered hitting her head on the ground as she fell, making her mother worry. Mrs. Hanson had jumped up once the picture was done and ran to the freezer to get an ice pack. Kaylee was still only sixteen at the time, and didn't like it when her mother treated her like a little kid, but now that she was gone, she would do anything to have her mother hold an ice pack to the back of her head and tell her to stop moving.

"_Mom, it's fine, really. It barely even hurt!"_

"_Just making sure it doesn't swell. The last thing I need is a daughter with brain damage."_

_If anyone asks_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart._

_Yet what do I care_

_If they believe me or not._

_Whenever I feel, your memory is breaking my heart._

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong._

Kaylee suddenly felt very angry. Her parents were gone, and she was here crying on the bed, and her older sister wasn't even in the same city to comfort her. Kaylee clutched the picture frame tight, before tossing it at the wall. Unfortunately, she aimed a little too far to the right, and the frame hit the mirror, causing the glass to shatter all over the blonde. Kaylee covered her face as the glass fell around her, cutting at her arms, legs, back and torso.

Her healing powers would kick in once Kaylee removed any pieces of glass that were stuck in her skin. The blonde slowly started pulling them out. Once she finished with the pieces she could see, she tried getting the pieces stuck in her back.

Her arms couldn't reach properly, so instead of pulling the pieces out, it felt like she was pushing them in. Kaylee screamed in pain and anger as she realised she was going to need someone to help her pull it out.

Where the hell was Tori when you needed her? Kaylee was miserable. She was angry, upset, sad, depressed and lost, and Tori was nowhere to be found. She hadn't even phoned to talk. It was like she had completely forgotten she had a sister.

"Kaylee!" Ronny yelled, running into the room as the rest of Operation Overdrive stood at the door. Ronny walked around the pieces of glass surrounding Kaylee's bed, and sat down beside the blonde. "Kaylee, are you okay?"

Kaylee pushed Ronny away, forcing the race car drive off the bed. Kaylee pushed too hard and fell down on top of Ronny, hitting her head on the ground as she fell.

Her head started pounding as Kaylee hit Ronny, over and over again, uncontrollably. Now, her head hurt, her back hurt and her heart hurt. She felt the loss of her parents, the loss of her family and the betrayal of her sister.

Ronny, who was lying under Kaylee, grabbed the older girl's wrist, slowly stopping her beating. When she had Kaylee under her control, she sat up and pulled Kaylee into a hug.

"David, call Tori, NOW!" Ronny yelled.

"NO!" Kaylee screamed. "No... I'm okay... really."

Ronny looked down at her sister and frowned. She knew better. Kaylee wouldn't have hit her if she was alright.

"Kayl... you shouldn't be alone..."

"Ron.., I'm f-fine," Kaylee assured the race car driver, even if it wasn't very convincing, with her choking on her words. "I j-just nee...need to be alog- lone... alone."

"Kayl..."

"_Sorry kiddo, I can't go to San Angeles this year... Blake and I are staying in... he's taking the day off work to be with me."_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

"Kaylee, the truth," Ronny snapped.

_I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away?_

"I can't handle it..." Kaylee admitted, leaning back on the bed, forgetting that the glass was still in her back. She screamed in pain and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Ronny noticed the blood stain on her shirt and the glass sticking out. Carefully, she reached over and pulled it out. Kaylee screamed as she did, but Ronny didn't stop until she was done.

When the glass was out, Ronny grabbed the garbage pail beside the bed and threw the glass inside. The Overdrive team started helping her by picking up the pieces of glass on the floor and on the bed.

Kaylee was left on the floor to cry. The only thing anyone could hear in the room where her desperate screams for things to go back to normal.

"Kaylee, wanna talk?" Spencer asked.

"No."

"Kaylee Ann," Ronny scolded. "You have to talk. We're all here for you."

"I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!" Kaylee yelled, though he voice was muffled by the floor. "I want my parents back. I want my sister. I was the life I had before they died. I want to have a family again... I don't want to be alone!"

"Kaylee," Rose laughed, dropping beside her and hugging her. "You're anything but alone."

Mack smiled, kneeling down next to Rose and Kaylee and pulling them both in a hug.

"You have all of us here with you. We love you, Kayl," he told her.

"We're not going away anytime soon," Will assured her, joining the hug.

"You can tell us anything. You don't have to suffer alone," Dax agreed as he too joined in.

"Yeah, we're a team," Tyzonn smiled, dropping down to the ground and hugging the group.

"You have me, Ty, Dax, Will, Mack, Rose, Mr. Hartford, Spencer, Kira, Conner, Tori and Blake. And that's just the little family you created. You have a bunch of other friends surrounding you that we haven't even met yet!" Ronny reminded Kaylee, joining the hug in the middle with Kaylee and Rose.

Kaylee nodded softly, but even her friends couldn't dull the sharp blade in her heart.

Sobs continued to fill the room as the Overdrive Rangers sat in a clump at the foot of Kaylee's bed, comforting the blonde as she wished for her life to go back to the way it was before her parent's death, before Blake stole Tori away.

"_Mommy!" Kaylee yelled, jumping out of bed and running to her parent's room. She jumped onto their bed and crawled up between her parents, shaking them away._

"_Kaylee?" Mr. Hanson asked, turning on the light as his wife rolled over and sat up in the bed, pulling her four year old daughter onto her lap._

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hanson asked._

"_I had a frightmare!" Kaylee yelled._

"_What was it about?" Mr. Hanson asked._

"_An alien maceship blew you up!" Kaylee explained, waving her hands in the air. "You and mommy died!"_

"_Kaylee... sweetie, mommy and I aren't going to die anytime soon," Mr. Hanson promised, wiping away his daughter's tears._

"_Really?" Kaylee asked, rubbing her nose with her hand. Mrs. Hanson laughed, taking a tissue from the box on the table beside the bed and wiping Kaylee's nose._

"_Honest," Mr. Hanson smiled. "No evil alien spaceship is going to blow us up."_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry...._

_Cry..._


End file.
